GEMM is an interactive molecular graphics package with a friendly and logical user interface that makes it much easier to use than a number of other commercial packages. As in the past years, there have been a large number of inquiries about and requests for copies of the program from outside of NIH. We have significantly enhanced the capabilities of the package over the last year and continue to distribute it free to anybody who asks. The program has been essential for our study of protein folding.